<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell me that I'm down for the fight by kimabutch (CWoodP)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735582">Tell me that I'm down for the fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWoodP/pseuds/kimabutch'>kimabutch (CWoodP)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kiko has a hero-worship crush of Earhart, Missing Scene, but it's very much not reciprocated or exploited, spoilers for RQG 164, takes place during RQG 163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:56:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWoodP/pseuds/kimabutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After her meeting with Zolf, Earhart calls Kiko into her office.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azu/Kiko, Kiko &amp; Amelia Earhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell me that I'm down for the fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Contains spoilers for RQG 164. Title is from "Bad Things" by K Flay. I'll eat my hat if a scene like this didn't happen in canon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lock the door,” Earhart says, and Kiko complies before the words are out of the captain’s mouth. Earhart’s leaning over her desk, back turned, looking at nothing, so Kiko just stands in front of the door, trying to strike a pose somewhere between attention and nonchalance, respect and self-assurance. Even after everything, she doesn’t think it’ll ever feel real, standing here in front of <em> her</em>, in her cabin. </p><p>Kiko watches Earhart’s motionless back for a few moments, admiring the clean lines of her uniform and her rolled-up sleeves. She’s almost worked herself up to saying something when the captain turns around abruptly. It’s the first that Kiko’s seen her face since Earhart called her here from her night shift, and Kiko can’t help but notice — doesn’t <em> want </em> to notice — the strands of hair falling out of Earhart’s short ponytail, the slight shake to her worn hands, or the puffiness around her eyes. </p><p>“Kiko. I need your help on a sensitive project,” Earhart says, and her voice is as confident and commanding as ever, betraying none of the exhaustion of her appearance. “We both know I can trust you.” Her sharp, bloodshot eyes look up straight into Kiko’s. </p><p>“Aye, captain,” Kiko says, staring straight ahead, and it’s all she can do to keep herself composed, to ignore the surge of pride and satisfaction at her captain’s confidence in her.</p><p>Earhart gives a quick, shallow nod. “That’s more than I can say for anyone else on this ship. I think there’s going to be a mutiny onboard, and I need you to watch out for it.” </p><p>Kiko can feel Earhart’s eyes still on her, and for a second she’s torn between revealing her surprise and seeming foolish, or else feigning foreknowledge and appearing suspicious. She settles for what she hopes is a neutral expression. </p><p>“Normally this would be the purview of Mr Smith,” Earhart continues. “I brought my suspicions to his attention earlier today, and while I would like to trust him, I have reason to doubt his loyalty. I need you to be my eyes and ears instead. Listen for any talk of mutiny and report back to me.” </p><p>“Aye, captain,” Kiko says, her head swimming with thoughts as she tries to imagine the awkward first mate keeping any secrets from anyone. Maybe the stammering is an act, she thinks. “Is there anyone else I should keep an eye on, specifically?”</p><p>To Kiko’s shock, Earhart sighs, almost in defeat. She stares at the ground for a minute, lost in thought. “I don’t trust Cel,” she says finally, “but if Zolf’s not with me, he’ll have told them. So don’t press anything with either of them — let them come to you. I don’t want Zolf thinking I suspect him. The others… I don’t know them well enough to say. You might have some luck with Azu, though. She’s shrewd, but she’s…” Earhart pauses, looking for the right words, and Kiko watches her hands curl, open, and curl again, as if she’s reaching for something. “She’s honest,” Earhart says. “She might talk, if you ask the right questions.” </p><p>Kiko nods, and she can’t help but smile slightly as she thinks of Azu — the broad shoulders that had prompted Kiko to do a double-take the morning of the takeoff, and the sweet, gentle laugh that had made her melt later that day. Kiko had hoped to get to know her anyways, to find a reason to join her in the crow’s nest, and the captain’s blessing is an even better excuse. She can only pray that Earhart’s suspicions of Azu’s betrayal are somehow misplaced, but if not, well… everyone knows that Earhart looks after her crew, and quashing a mutiny will keep them all safe. Kiko would do anything to help her — and maybe to get an approving smile from the greatest airship captain she’s ever met. </p><p>“Good,” Earhart says, cutting off Kiko’s daydreams. “Get back on your shift — I don’t want the others wondering. And don’t come see me unless you have information.” </p><p>“Aye, captain,” Kiko says for a third time. She pivots on her heel and is halfway through unlocking the door when Earhart’s voice calls out to her again.</p><p>“Kiko,” she says, almost monotone this time. Kiko turns around to see Earhart half-slumped against her desk, staring at the floor again. “Can you get me the rum from the…” Earhart trails off mid-sentence, not looking up. After a moment she sighs and shakes her head, seeming to sag further down. “Never mind. Forget I asked. Go.” </p><p>Kiko nods, turning once again and trying to push from her mind the image of Earhart’s hunched body, or the idea that the captain could ever look so small. She knows that this journey will be hard and exhausting — just as much as she knows that even as Earhart may waver, Kiko’s faith in her cannot. </p><p>She’ll prove herself to the captain, no matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>